


The Crying Soul that Haunts my Nights

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dealing with Sam's wall, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kittens, M/M, Puppies, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppies and kittens in the bunker? Fine.<br/>Pop music blaring from an unknown source? Dean will deal with it.<br/>Turning the Impala pink? Is crossing a line Dean will never forgive. </p>
<p>A prankster returns with an offer neither brother can say no to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crying Soul that Haunts my Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Reverse Big Bang. I had a lot of fun working with Strombrite their prompt was too cute and I was lucky enough to snag it. Art [ LJ](http://stormbrite.livejournal.com20158.html)and [AO3](http://stormbrite.livejournal.com20158.html)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and I would never ever agree to painting the Impala pink.

"You're slipping boys." It was ridicules easy for him to slip past the defences that the fable Men of Letters bunker was suppose to have. Okay, so he had to admit that it would keep out anything but the likes of him.

One look at the drab and rather dull interior and he swears he felt his grace shiver up in sheer horror. "How could anyone live in such a dull place?" Oh this gave him all kinds of ideas. "Oh this is going to be fun." Rubbing his hands together he began plotting a surprise for his two favourite knuckleheads.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

 

Dean Winchester woke up to the greatest feeling in the world; Sam curled up in his arms. Dean always enjoyed the feel of Sam’s naked skin against his own and he loved the chance to run his fingers up and down Sam’s bare back before coming to rest on Sam’s ass and he wondered if he could talk Sam into another round this morning.

A smirk tugged at Dean’s lips of course he could more than once Dean had awoken to the sight of Sam riding him for all he was worth, it was a glorious way to wake up.

Dean knew that Sammy was more than likely still open from last night and it wouldn’t take much to open Sam up a little more and slipping back in. There was nothing Dean loved more than early morning lazy love making with his Sammy.

_'Of course there's nothing wrong with having Sam any time of the day.'_ If Sam was awake at that moment he would have rolled his eyes while trying to hide his blush at Dean's absolutely wicked and dirty grin. Dean loved it when Sam blush it was why he did his best to make it happen every chance he got.

Romance was never Dean's thing but when it came to Sam it was a whole different story, he wanted to do things right with Sam. Sam had rolled his eyes and stated that he liked Dean just the way he was, so Dean was more than happy to be his usual charming self that resulted in Sam turning into a blushing mess.

Sam let out a small sigh as Dean's fingers continued their trek along his skin and it had Dean smiling Sam had always been sensitive and craved his touch even from a young age Sam was calm and content as long as Dean was touching or holding him. _'Glad to see that not much has changed.'_

"Hey Sammy time to wake up," Dean murmured as he felt a very different part of Sam starting to wake up.

Sam didn't want to wake up he was nice and cosy tucked in bed beside Dean.

"Sam." Dean murmured nuzzling the flesh behind Sam's ear as his fingers trailed down Sam's body. "Sammy, it's time to wake up I want to play." Dean purred.

Sam shifted in his sleep slowly waking up the more that Dean contained to play with him. "What will I get if I do?" Sam asked sleep lacing his voice as he forced his eyes open.

"A repeat of last night," Dean promised as he moved to cover Sam's body with his own.

Now that was enough to wake Sam up fully.  

Dean's touch was what kept Sam grounded, especially after his wall fell and it had been Dean that kept him from losing his little grip he would never get tired of Dean touching him.

The kiss was soft and gently, just like it did every morning, like Sam was so fragile treasure that Dean had to treat like he would break any moment. Sam enjoyed it even if he did love it when Dean got a little rough but one thing that was never missing with Dean was the passion.

Just before things could get really heated up between them there was a small sound that reached their ears slowly getting louder and louder stilling both boys as they tried to identify the noise.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Is that barking and meowing?"

Sam's eyes lit up at Dean's question and he wanted to take it back.

The moment Sam heard pup and kitten he was no longer thinking of his and Dean's usual morning ritual and he was struggling out of their bed.

Dean couldn't believe that Sam was choosing a bunch of animals over sex with him! That had never happened before and he didn't like it.

"Come on Dean we need to check this out." Sam could hardly keep the giddiness out of his voice but he didn't lose sight of how a kitten and puppy got into the bunker. When Dean didn't move Sam turned to shoot Dean a look. "Don't you want to find out how animals got into our sealed off bunker?" Sam knew the call of the mystery would be enough to get Dean moving.

Dean grumbled but he knew that Sam had a point. "Once we get whatever this is settle we are picking up where we left off." Dean wasn't about to let anything get in the way of him getting into Sam.

Sam pressed a quick kiss against Dean's lips he wasn't that happy to be missing out on their morning ritual despite how it seemed. "You bet we will."

"Wait!" There was no way that Dean was about to let Sam go out there unprotected he was thankful that Sam took the offered gun with no protest.

The moment they opened their bedroom door Sam's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of, "Puppies! Kitties!" There were four puppies and four kittens all of different breeds running up and down the hallway. Sam couldn't help himself as he bent down to scoop up the first puppy that came his way.

Sam admitted that he still longed to have a pet to call his own. One that he could share and raise with Dean.

Dean knew the moment he lost Sam. "Sam you can play with the fur balls later right now we have to see what else has been messed with in the bunker."

Sam knew that Dean was right as he looked down sadly at the puppy he had cuddled in his arms. "I'm sorry girl." With reluctance Sam released the puppy.

Dean nearly rolled his eyes when the puppy gave a small whimper that was echoed by Sam.  "Come on." Grabbing Sam's arm Dean pulled him down the hallway; they needed to see what else they were dealing with before he lost Sam again.

The moment they reached the main part of the bunker Dean was assaulted by one of the worst sounds ever pop music. It sounded like someone had hooked up speakers and were blasting the stereo at full volume. Only they didn't have a stereo and there is no way that Dean would own anything pop.

Sam figured this was probably torture to Dean his brother hated anything that wasn't his classic rock. The horrible taste in music wasn't the only thing off about the main part of the bunker the floor was covered in balloons; so many that you couldn't even see the floor.

After making their way carefully through the balloons and the small bodies of puppies and kitties that ran around their feet, Dean keeping a tight grip on Sam’s arm as they navigated their way through. “There will be time to play with them later.” Dean could see Sam was itching to play with the animals.

Sam wasn’t pouting, really he wasn’t and Dean is a liar if he says otherwise. He dared anyone to be able to say no to playing with a bunch of adorable puppies and kitties. _‘Well clearly Dean could say no.’_ Sam couldn’t understand his brother who wouldn’t want to play with them?

“Damn!” Dean whistled out.

Curious as to what could have gotten Dean to stop Sam peered over Dean’s shoulder into the library and wasn’t sure why he was so surprised given what they had already seen so far.

They had a ball pit in the middle of the library.

Dean felt his lips curl up into a smile this was one change that he just might like. Next to him Sam smiled at the happiness that shone in Dean's eyes, they didn't have much of a chance to do things like playing in a ball pit.

A feeling of dreaded suddenly over took Dean and he had this sudden urge to go and check on his other baby.

Sam didn't even blink as Dean rushed passed him heading towards the garage, he never questioned Dean's senses when it came to things like him and the Impala.

* * *

 

Dean couldn’t breathe; someone had committed the ultimate sin. Well other than trying to seduce and/or kill Sammy and that was touching his other baby.

“SAM!” Dean shouted once he got his voice to work. “I’m going to kill whoever did this.” Dean snarled as he bent down as he vainly attempted to scrub the paint off.

Sam could hardly believe his eyes. There was Dean’s prized possession, after him of course, the Impala. Only it was no longer the car that Sam had known all his life. The shiny black metal paint was now a hot pink with bright flower details on the sides. Yep, someone was a dead man walking.

Sam let out a low wolf whistle; there was no doubt in his mind that Dean was going to kill whoever did this. “Do you need some help?” Sam knew that this was going to be a long job.

Dean shook his head. “No, just keep an eye on the furballs so they don’t get in my way.” Dean didn’t need them getting in his way. “Oh baby who would do this to you.”

“I’ll leave you to this while I see if I can’t find out if this has happened before or if there are any creatures out there known for pulling these kinds of pranks.” Sam knew that the Impala was in the best hands it could be Dean’s.

“Yeah and don’t forget to find out who to kill them, the slower the better.” Dean shot over his shoulder.

“You know I will.” After all the Impala was Sam’s home as well and someone had messed with it.

* * *

 

 

Sam was a little lonely as Dean was still trying to get that horrible paint job off of his beloved Impala; from the cursing drifting out of the garage it wasn’t going all that well.

Usually nothing could tear Sam away from his books, well nothing but Dean but today Sam couldn’t focus not with a group of puppies and kitties running around pulling his attention from the books in front of him.

There was a soft tug on his pant leg looking down a smile broke out on Sam’s face at the sight of the puppy pulling on his jean. “Do you want me to play with you?” Sam asked.

A small yip was the only answer that Sam needed for him to abandon his research and join in on the fun. _‘Just a small break before getting back to the search of who could have done this,’_ Sam reasoned with himself after all Dean kept telling him to have some more fun and there was more to life than research.

Sam was in pure heaven as different breads of puppies ran around his ankles. He let out a coo (one that Dean would have been teasing him about if he had been there, once he remembered how to breathe after all the laughing he did) before plopping down onto the floor and instantly he was covered in puppies seeking a cuddle for the giant man.

It wasn’t long before the kittens feelingly lonely joined in the pile, not that Sam minded one bit.

* * *

 

 

When Dean emerged from the garage having no luck in getting that junk off of his baby the sight that greeted him was the last thing he had expected to see waiting for him.

Dean wanted to hate whoever was behind this but one look at Sam covered in puppies and kitties, his dimples were out in full force. Dean felt a little of his anger go. Anyone who could make his brother smile like that couldn’t be all that bad. Still they had touched his second baby and he was going to have to mess them up.

Dean saw a change in Sam being surrounded by the puppies and kittens they seemed to bring a sense of calm and peace that Dean hadn't seen in his brother for a long time. Sam was smiling and laughing as the puppies and kittens crawled all over him. Hearing Sam's laugh was once again the best thing ever for Dean.

_'Alright I guess whoever is behind this has done some good.'_ Dean had to admit that. “So I don’t remember you playing with me like that when we research.”

Sam looked up at his brother with guilt in his eyes at being caught but when he saw no real anger in his brother’s eyes decided now was the time.

“Dean.” Sam started in his sweetest tone and Dean didn’t have to look at his brother to know that the puppy dog-eyes were out in full force.

“No.” Dean already knew what Sam was going to ask and he was going to put an end to that kind of thought right now.

“But Dee!” Sam whined and he didn’t care that he sounded like his five year old self as he lifted up one of the golden retriever puppies and thrusted her into Dean’s face. “How can you say no to that?”

Dean found himself pinned by duel puppy dog-eyes looks and felt his resolve weakening and when the pup licked his nose. "Fine! I guess we can keep one of the little fur balls but they stay out of the Impala, no car rides in my baby for them." There was no way that he was letting something that drooled and went outside to use the bathroom.

The next moment Dean had an armful of not only his little brother but the puppy as well.

"Thank you Dean." Sam beamed at his brother; he would have been heartbroken to give up all his fury friends but now came the hard part of choosing which puppy and kitten to keep.

Dean rolled his eyes; yeah he was a sucker for Sam's puppy-dog eyes had been since the kid mastered them. "You do know that this means you owe me a lot of sexy times, anytime and anyplace that I want." Dean's grin was pure filth as he reached down and squeezed Sam's rather firm and perky behind. He was an ass man and there was no ass he loved more than that of his Sammy's and Sam never shied away from Dean's touch. So it is understandable that Dean was more than a little shocked when Sam backed away from him.

"Not in front of the children." Sam admonished his brother and had to bite down on his lower lip in order to stop laughing at the look on Dean's face.

They hadn't even had the fur balls for an hour and already they were ruining his sex life! Dean shot a small glare at the puppy who was looking too damn smug laying in Sam's arms. "You better not stop me from tapping that." Dean growled while pointing at Sam.

His threat was lost on the puppy who wagged its tail at Dean before buried itself in deeper to Sam's hold.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he regarded the puppy, _'This one I have to keep my eyes on.'_

"Dean!" Sam felt his face flush he still wasn't used to Dean being so open in their relationship, his brother had never been one to shy away from what he was feeling and he liked making sure that everyone knew that Sam was his. “Don’t worry Dean I don’t plan on giving up our sexy times anytime soon, we’ll just have to make sure that we are alone before you start making me scream you name.”

Well damn if that didn’t do something to Dean and if he knew that Sam would let him he would be having Sam screaming his name right now. _‘No! We need to find out who is behind this then I can get Sam naked. We really need to have naked Fridays or naked Tuesdays or hell any day works for me.’_

Sam always seemed to know when Dean was thinking dirty thoughts about him because he got that delightful blush on his face.

“We have a ball pit in the library.” Sam commented loving the way Dean’s eyes lit up. "So it's not as bad as you first thought there are a few good things from whatever has happened to the bunker." Sam teased as he knocked his shoulder against Dean's.

"I already said you could keep the puppy Sam." Dean shot his brother a look they were keeping one and only one.

"I was just wondering if you ever wanted to have sex in a ball pit." Sam commented off hand.

Dean nearly tripped over his own feet as he stared at his brother. There was no way that Sam had just asked that had he?

There was a faint blush on Sam's cheeks but he didn't take it back. Dean grinned he loved the fact that Sam still blushed up a storm when he talked dirty to him, he loved the fact that despite everything they had been through Sam still had so much innocence in him and Dean wanted to lock Sam up and keep that part of him safe.

"Baby boy you've been hiding a kinky side from me. What else are you into?" Dean asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Dean knew that Sam would never been into anything to hardcore not since those bastards Lucifer and Michael used and abused him.

"A few things." Sam admitted in a soft voice.

"Like what baby boy." Dean really wanted to know.

Sam looked up at Dean shyly beneath his eyelashes. "Do you remember when we helped out Jody and Donna?"

Did Dean remember? How could he forget? Sammy had been all over him they had very little room for privacy and had nearly been caught so many times it only made Sam hotter. Dean could work with that, he had no problem in showing off Sam and that Sam belonged to him.

Dean was going to kill someone. Someone had dared to touch his second most beloved treasure in his life. Sam of course was the first, the Impala; someone had dared to touch his baby.

"Dean I'm not saying we can't have sex." There was no way that Sam was giving up sex with Dean, not after it took them so long to get here. For someone who loved sex Dean had certainly taken his time in taking Sam to his bed.

"You know I would almost think that Gabriel is behind this. It certainly has his feel about it." Sam couldn't help but comment, it had been a long time since he thought of the former archangel and Pagan God. To this day he still had mixed feelings about Gabriel he could never truly forgive him for killing Dean over and over again it had been too much but some of his anger had lesson when he made the choice to help them against Lucifer.

"Don't mention that jackass to me." Dean still hadn't forgiven Gabriel at all for everything he had put Sam through, he saw how messed up Sam was after Gabriel little mind mess it hadn't done Sam any favours.

"Awe Dean you don't really mean that. I know you really do love me."

In true Gabriel fashion the archangel appeared in the bunker seated on a golden throne wearing a bright pink shirt that hurt Dean and Sam's eyes. Dean thought they might have to put on some shades to block out the glare.

_'Where have I seen that shade of pink before?'_ It hit Dean like a sledgehammer. "YOU! YOU MESSED WITH MY BABY!"

Gabriel sniffled. "I have not; you can clearly see that Sam is unharmed."

Dean stalked forward. "That's not what I meant and you know it. You touched my other baby. If you had touched Sam you would have been dead again."

Gabriel had to admit that Dean had a point, "Fair enough. But I had to do something to get your attention now didn't I?" Gabriel grinned oh this had turned out much better than he had hoped for. Dean had lost it and he had turned shades of red and purple that he had never seen before. "I think I'll call them _Shades of Dean_. “Who knew that Sammy could use sex as a weapon to blackmail his brother into what he wanted, I always figured that there was a devious side to you big guy."

When Gabriel fluttered his eyes at him Dean let his fist fly.

"Dean! Wait!" Sam could understand Dean's rage he wasn't happy about what Gabriel had done to the Impala either, she was their home and it burned him up that anyone would dare to mess with her like that but someone needed to have a cooler head and it looked like it was going to be him.

Dean hated Gabriel; he hated him with a passion for what he put Sam through. Sam suffered horrible at the hands of Gabriel. _'This is why all angels are dick.'_ Sure there were a few good ones but even they turned on them, Dean still hadn't forgiven Cas fully for breaking Sam's wall and he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to have that level of friendship with Castiel again.

Gabriel studied Sam it didn't take a genius or a mind reader to see that his favourite Winchester had a rough time lately. "My brothers really did a number on you didn't they kid?"

Sam tried not to flinch.

Snarling Dean took a protective stance in front of Sam. "What do you know about it?"

"I can hear his soul screaming from here. Death did his best but I can help him. I can help repair the damage to Sam's soul. It's the least I can do for taking one for the team and saving us all." Gabriel needed to do something, his big brothers had been the reason Sam's soul was so torn up and messed up.

"Dee?"

Dean's heart hurt at the hopeful tone in Sam's voice, his baby brother had suffered so much and if there was a chance that Gabriel was telling the truth then it would be everything Dean had prayed for Sam safe and whole. "How can we trust you? Sure you helped us against Lucifer but you also tortured Sam with my death over and over again. How am I supposed to trust you with my world?"

By the end of his questions Dean was standing face to face with Gabriel staring down the archangel and pagan god.

Gabriel remembered this kind of love and it hurt. "Because I've already lost mine, you shouldn't have to as well."

Dean saw no hint of lie in the archangel's eyes.

"Dean, I think we can trust him." Sam spoke up from behind Dean as he reached out and touched his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah I think so too and I never thought I'd be saying that about you." But there was still one last thing Dean had to do first, "if you do anything to bring more harm to Sam then I will end you."

Gabriel grinned up at Dean. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't do that. Only a fool would think that they could get away with hurting Sam and not feeling the wrath of Dean Winchester."

"You turned my baby pink!"

_‘Wow! He’s really not going to let that go.’_ Gabriel had known that Dean was fond of his beloved car that was one of the reason that he turned the car pink, still he couldn’t resist in messing with Dean a little more."I did no such thing I never touched a hair or anything else on Sam. Even though I think he would look good in pink."

Dean took a menacing step forward. "That is not what I meant and you know it. You turned the Impala pink. My girl is not meant to be that horrible colour and I demand that you turn her back or I will get my angel blade out."

Gabriel held up a finger. "You might want to hold off on that. I'm here to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Sam knew that Dean wasn't thinking rationally, he never was when someone messed with the Impala or him for that matter.

Dean whirled around to face his brother. "Sammy you can't be serious? You really want to listen to what this joker has to say?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders; sure they didn't have the best track record when it came to Gabriel, actually when it came to any angel. "He did help us out against Lucifer; we could at least hear him out."

Dean rolled his eyes his baby boy really had too big of a heart. "You owe me for this." Dean whispered.

Sam smile made that usual warm feeling appear in Dean's chest; the kid had no clue what power he truly had on him.

"Aww this is so sweet I don't think I could find a sweeter candy than you two." Whatever moment that was building between the two of them was broken and doused with cold water all because of Gabriel.

Dean really hated him.

"No way Sam. Not this time. I should have done this long ago after the first time he made you live through me dying over and over again." Dean should have finished this a long time ago. Mess with Sam was a death wish, messing with both Sam and the Impala was the very last thing that anyone would do.

"Whoa! Let's hold off on the violence guys! I come in peace as hard as that might be to believe I really do mean you know harm." Gabriel did his best to plead with Dean. He wasn't a fool and didn't think that for one moment that his help in trying to stop Lucifer had made him best buds with the Winchester's or even gotten him off of Dean's hit list but he had hoped that Dean might have mellowed a bit to hear him out and then threaten him. _'I guess I shouldn't have touched that car of his. He is awful protective over that hunk of metal.'_

Dean’s eyes narrowed as if he heard what Gabriel had just called his beloved car. “Wow you really are touchy when it comes to that car.” A long suffering sigh escaped Gabriel. “Fine I’ll turn you car back to normal.”

“Good.” Dean wanted his baby back to normal and he wanted it now.

Rolling his eyes Gabriel snapped his fingers. “There you’re car is back to normal.”

“There better not be a scratch on her.” Dean warned as he snagged Sam by the arm, there was no way that he was leaving Sam alone with Gabriel for even a second, he trusted that angel about as far as he could throw him.

Reaching the garage Dean let go of Sam to inspect his other baby.

“My baby! Oh darling I’m so sorry for what that bastard did to you.” Dean cooed as he lovingly stroked the restored Impala.

Sam couldn’t contain his smile. “Should I leave you two alone?”

“Don’t listen to him baby he’s just jealous.” Dean murmured as he checked his baby for any scratches.

Rolling his eyes Sam watched as Dean checked every inch of the Impala and slowly he felt a little bothered as Dean’s fingers trailed over the Impala’s metal a lot like he did with Sam.

Dean eyes flew to Sam a slow grin appeared on Dean’s face as he noticed the lust building in his brother’s eyes. _‘Oh yeah that’s my boy getting all hot and bothered.’_ The backseat of the Impala held many good memories for Dean, mostly of his too tall baby brother stretched out on her leather begging and pleading for his touch.

Standing up to his full height Dean slowly staked towards Sam who couldn’t tear his eyes off of Dean watching every step he took. Coming to a stop in front of Sam, Dean slowly trailed his eye and down Sam’s body. “I think little brother that you are a little overdressed.”

Sam couldn’t contain the shiver that coursed through his body, Dean’s tone was nothing but pure sex and he loved it.

“Okay kids! No sex where I can hear you or see you, unless you’d be willingly to let me film it. You have no idea how much you two could make in the porn business.” Gabriel’s voice was like a bucket of cold ice water.

“Are you sure I can’t gank him?” Dean growled he had already been cock blocked by a bunch of kitties and puppies and now a nosy angel.

“Dean.” Sam voice was soft but it was enough to deflate Dean.

“He helps you and then I am kicking his ass out and finding some wardings to keep archangels out.” Dean still didn’t know how he felt about this idea of letting Gabriel into Sam’s head.

“I know we don’t have the best record with Gabriel but Dean if he can really help me, I have to try. I can’t have those memories of the cage anymore.” Sam hated how small he sounded.

“Hey, listen to me it’s going to be okay. You are not weak, anyone else would have cracked under what you have experience. Cas broke at the memories of your time in the cage and he’s an angel. The fact that an angel couldn’t handle it but you could show how truly strong you are.” Dean had always known his brother was stronger than he thought and he just wishes that Sam could see that as well.

“You’ll be there right?” Sam couldn’t do this without Dean.

“You’ll have to lock me in the sex dungeon to keep me away and even that might not be enough to keep me away.” Dean promised like he would be anywhere else but right by Sam’s side keeping an eye on Gabriel to ensure that archangel kept his word. 

That eased a great deal of fear that had engulfed Sam; he knew that Dean would do everything in his power to keep him safe. “Just look after yourself as well.” It would destroy a piece of Sam’s soul if he lost Dean, again.

Dean’s fingers curled around the back of Sam’s neck as he pulled him down for a kiss. “Nothing will happen to either of us.” Dean whispered against Sam’s lips and he prayed that Gabriel wouldn’t make a liar out of him.

Sam melted into Dean’s hold. “Okay let’s do this.” _‘Before you change your mind and are okay with this.’_ Sam added silently.

* * *

 

 

To Dean’s dismay it quickly became clear that Gabriel had made himself at home. “Feet off the table,” Dean snapped as he shoved the archangel boots off of the table.

A pout graced Gabriel’s lips before he got a good look at his two favourite trouble makers Sam had a sense of fear hanging off of him, making him look even more like a scared puppy and Dean was in full protective mode and that wiped the pout off of his face. “So we’re doing this?”

Since he had known them Gabriel had been fascinated by the way Dean and Sam were able to carry on whole conversations with just their eyes and body language.

It wasn’t lost on Gabriel when Dean took a protective step in front of Sam. “Make no mistake about it I will destroy you if you bring any harm to Sam, he’s suffered more than enough at the hands of angels.”

There wasn’t any point in arguing that Dean was right Sam had paid a heaven price at the hands of his brothers and still carried the scars to this day. “I promise you no harm will come to Sam.” He was well aware of the angel blade that Dean had on him and one wrong move from him that blade would end up in his chest. “We should do this somewhere Sam feels the most comfortable, so I guess that means I get to see your bedroom I hope you have all the kinky stuff hidden away.” Gabriel really did enjoy the blush that painted Sam’s cheeks he would say it out loud but he liked breathing.

Dean didn’t like it, his and Sam’s bedroom was their space and he didn’t like sharing it with a being that had already killed him on multiple occasions. But out of the whole bunker besides the Impala that Sam felt the most comfortable.

Casting one last look at Dean Sam made himself comfortable on their bed, his eyes giving away his fear.

Crossing his arms over his chest Dean glared up at Gabriel from his seat next to Sam, warning him that he would be keeping his eyes on the archangel.

“I’m going to distant the memories, I can’t lock them all away but I can lessen them so that they felt like centuries ago.” Gabriel explained mostly for Dean’s sake so that the more overprotective Winchester didn’t go all crazy on his ass.

The clenching of Dean’s jaw was the only response that Gabriel got and taking that as a yes, taking a deep breath Gabriel put his hand on Sam’s forehead and closed his eyes, wincing at the damage he sensed not only from Lucifer and Michael but Castiel’s as well, _‘You poor soul how are you even walking?’_ Gabriel asked himself.

Sam and Dean kept their eyes locked as long as they could until Sam’s eyes fluttered shut.

Dean hawk eyes watched Sam for any sign of discomfort and when he saw none he let out the breath he had been holding in.

It seemed like an eternity before Gabriel was pulling back.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean gently cupped Sam's face as he brushed the hair off of Sam's forehead, he needed Sam to wake up and tell him that he was okay. "I will kill you if this has harmed Sam further." Dean warned. He didn't care that he was repeating himself this was Sam safety and there could never be enough threats.

"I swear to you that Sam will be okay." Gabriel knew that Dean would keep that promise. It was one truth that everyone knew mess with Sam and you will feel Dean's wrath.

“There was a lot of damage down but I’ve done my best to dull the memories so they won’t affect him as much. My brothers really did a number on Sam he shouldn’t have to suffer for saving the world. Sam is sleeping he needs the rest.” Gabriel explained.

"I also learned far too much about your sex lives." Gabriel mock shuddered.

"Well take that as a lesson and stop spying on us!" Dean snapped back.

Sam felt different. Sam felt like he was whole for the first time since before he went into the cage. "I'm okay Dean. I'm okay."

Dean pulled Sam into his arms and never wanted to let him go.

Dean found he could breathe again. “So he’ll be okay?”

“He’ll be the giant puppy we all know and love. Take good care of him and if you need me I’ll be back.” Gabriel promised with a wink before disappearing.

“I really hate it when they do that.” Dean muttered under his breath. “I hope that douchebag took his gifts with him.” Dean was fine with Sam keeping one puppy but the rest had to go. Making himself comfortable on the bed Dean pulled Sam into his arms and felt some of the fear and tension leave him as Sam shuffled in his sleep to bury his head into Dean’s neck like he always did. “I’ve got you little brother.” Dean promised as he pressed a kiss on the top of Sam’s hair.

It wasn’t long before Dean drifted off into sleep never noticing when he and Sam were going by two smaller and much furrier bodies.

* * *

 

 

For the first time since he got back from the cage Sam awoke without being haunted by those memories, he felt refresh and more than that he felt whole. _‘Thank you Gabriel wherever you are.’_

Sam had feared that Gabriel might have taken all the animals with him, even the puppy that Dean promised he could keep he was happy to see he was wrong.

Sam covered his mouth as he fought the urge to coo at the adorable sight of Dean sound asleep on their bed the puppy Dean said they could keep tucked under Dean's arm also lost in dream land but it was the small black and gold kitten sleeping soundly on Dean's shoulder that made the picture all the sweeter.

"All the times not to have a camera on me," Sam cursed under his breath. He didn’t dare move in case he disturbed the scene and in his opinion Dean didn’t get enough undisturbed sleep. Sam was more that content to stay right there and watch Dean sleep. Plus it would give him time to come up with something to promise Dean to get him to agree to go shopping with him to get their new pets some supplies.

* * *

 

 

Sam ended up giving Dean the blowjobs of all blowjobs and the backseat of the Impala was put to good use.

They ended up naming the kitten Zeppelin and the puppy AC/DC all because Dean cheated and proposed the names when Sam could barely recall his own.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for 'The Crying Soul that Haunts my Nights.'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788968) by [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite)




End file.
